1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to oxygen-administration devices of the nasal cannular type such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,199; 3,513,844; and 3,802,431.
2. Description of Prior Art
Good oxygenation is assured by the administration of oxygen by the conventional face mask. However, face masks are frequently intolerable to patients and, of course, cannot be used during the time a person is fed or is eating. Nasal cannulas of the type illustrated in the above-noted patents generally provide less adequate oxygenation, but are more readily tolerable in most instances by patients. This lesser degree of oxygenation is compromised even further in the instance of patients who breathe through their mouths.